1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a temperature switch which produces a switch operation in response to temperature change.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional arrangement of the type described, a bimetal is used as a thermally sensitive member. However, the stroke through the bimetal which moves in response to a temperature change has been found to remain a small value, and the response of the bimetal has been dissatisfactory, resulting in reduced accuracy of switch operation.